You're The One That I Want
by O-So-Tempting
Summary: She's not what he thinks she is and he's everything she thought he was.
1. Prologue

F.Y.I this is my first fanfic and it may not be o so good. But I will try my best to get their personalities as close to their character as best I can but most likely they will be somewhat OOC. I know the direction of this story but heads up I will be winging most of it.

Prologue

He never thought in a million years that he would ever find himself in this place, this rather interesting ...situation. Walking hand in hand on the beach as the sunset in a very muggle world with the most amazing muggle girl he'd ever met.

The only muggle girl he'd ever met.

It was strangely new to him and it felt...nice.

They stopped at the waters edge and faced each other. Reaching a hand out to brush her blowing brown tendrils out of her face he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes that he'd come to like so much. "I'll never forget you, Draco. This has been an amazing summer. I'm really glad i met you." her smooth voice mixed with the ocean breeze.

He rubbed his thumb across her jawline then ran it over her plump,pink lips. "I'm glad I met you too Camilla. I truly am sorry that our bloody time here has been short but Mother has some important things to attend to back home. I'll never forget you either." he told her.

He couldn't help the grin that broke across his face as she giggled at his words. From the moment they'd met she couldn't help but laugh at random things he'd said. To her it was interesting talking to a British guy and hearing their way of speaking.

It was odd, this behavior. After the war in which Voldemort was defeated his mother dragged him to the muggle States for a breather. She'd said they needed to get away from all the darkness and cleanse themselves so to speak. She'd also mentioned that since they'd lost the war they might as well start looking at things a little differently.

He never knew how that wold be possible after all a lifetime of harsh teachings weren't so easily ridden of. They were all still pretty damaged, him maybe more than others. So it would take time but he would try.

So here he was spitting some shit out to this muggle girl. Yes, he took a liking to her but that in no way or form indicated that there were feelings involved,she was still muggle and two months were not even long enough to form any feelings in his book.

He'd felt it was the sensible thing to do. He couldn't and wouldn't allow anything to form for it wouldn't get far. Even though his family and others were set on turning a new leaf,or trying to, he was still of the oldest most purest bloodline and as the sole heir was expected to continue its tradition.

In the end it all came down to the soft spot that grew for her. She truly was like no other female he'd ever met ,witch or muggle. He was brought out of his thoughts by the far away voice of his Mother calling to him "Draco,its time to go. Hurry son."

"I must go" with that he turned to leave but was held back by her small hand pulling him back. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he faced her but was shocked when she pulled his face to hers and gently brushed her lips against his.

It was nothing more than a lingering peck yet it held so much feeling and spoke of empty promises.

As she reluctantly pulled back she opened her eyes to look into his grey pools and smiled as he smirked in return. " You"re unlike any other guy I've ever met." she whispered before turning to walk away. Draco watched her for a moment before striding towards the beach house,a smirk playing on his lips.

She didn't know how right she truly was. He really was like no other she'd met

In more ways than one.


	2. Not So New

**_It will be slow starting. You know like one of those dreadful movies that take forever to get to the point..well sort of like that but it wont be forever I promise. This is all crucial._**

**-Camilla-**

She never thought she would be here at this unexpected place. Well not so much unexpected just unexpected at this point in time.

Camilla hated change. She hated all that came with it. It was so much easier for things to stay the same. Unfortunately that was part of life and there would be many more changes coming her way she just knew it.

She confidently made her way through the entrance of the common room where her new classmates await her arrival. Everyone knew about her and she didn't like not having the upper hand. She liked being prepared. Closing the portrait behind her she turned a friendly smile as everyone stood,similar smiles, and welcomed her.

She inwardly groaned as everyone crowded around to greet her at once. Here it was..the one thing she hated the most about change,the reintroducing of herself,the re-telling of her life story (sarcasm here). So what,it seemed these people here were here to stay so it would be worth it.

She'd been very shocked to the bone when she was told she'd be leaving Beauxbatons and be transferring here,the one place she always longed to be. She should be happy and she semi was but the timing was all wrong. Everything was all wrong. He was no longer here and this was her 7th year,what was the point?

Her Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore. This was just a bittersweet moment but apparently fate had other plans for her, Camilla Jade Vega.

After being greeted by her fellow Gryffindors she waited as everyone settled down and expectantly waited for her to speak. Looking around the room she smiled at three people that she knew.

"Well first of all hello. I feel at quite a disadvantage for you know about me but I don't know any of you except Neville, Seamus, and Ginny. My name is Camilla Jade Vega. I am Dumbledores grand-daughter. My family and I have made our home in the Americas but due to some recent events we've moved to France where I was attending Beauxbatons. This is my returning year as well. I was taking home due to the events of last year. I'm 19 and yes,I'm single!" she finished smiling as there were hoots and high fives around the room.

After that they all stayed up and talked for awhile longer answering questions here and there. She also met the famous Golden Trio who immediately took to her and claimed her as one of thier own. It was sweet but Camilla wasn't so sure she was too eager for that yet. Still she took a great liking to them. Hermione was funny, Ron was sweet and Harry was just amazing. Maybe she felt closer to him because of their connection to her grand-father.

Who knew but she did like him.

After a bit they all started retreating to their dormitories,after all it was Sunday. Hogwarts had been in session for two weeks now but Monday would be her first day here. Camilla followed Ginny and Hermione up to the girls dormitories. The returning 7th years got the luxury of having their private rooms due to too many students, seeing as they were supposed not be here this year.

As they stopped to drop Ginny off she turned to her, "Tomorrow at lunch it has been decided among some of us that we are going to have a girls day. No backing out of this one sorry." Both Camilla and Hermione rolled their eyes but agreed none the less.

Climbing up another set of steps to their individual rooms they girls both said their good nights before turning in. Once in her room Camilla sighed deeply. As she leaned against her door she looked around at her new room. Her four poster bed stood between two large windows with a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the room above a large royal blue rug. The fireplace stood in front of it .There was a large round creme ottoman in the middle with two chairs on either side and a love seat behind it.

Her things had already been in order. Ah one of the many reasons she loved magic. She made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, tomorrow would be exhausting!

The next morning proved her right. From the moment she came down she had 6 people waiting on her. "oh boy" she thought as they all nearly ran over each other to reach her. Lucky for her Ginny got there first and waved them off. Looping her arm through hers they made their way out the common room into another dreaded episode.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Camilla noticed that there had been some changes to the uniforms. The skirts were a tad bit shorter,not slag short, and were plaid in whatever house color you were,the robes where also a tad short and were made to fit a bit snuggler rather than loose. She liked this change,seeing as she had been the one to suggest it to her grand-father long ago.

In the Great Hall she felt overly exposed as the majority of the student body was looking at her. Looking around she noticed that the tables were more integrated now. Students were allowed to sit where they wanted or not. Mainly the younger years still wanted the privilege to sit at their house and the Slytherins who were plainly still snobby.

She saw Luna waving to her and patting a seat next to her. Breaking from Ginny,Camilla ran to the ditsy blond and hugged her before taking her seat. Everyone then took their seats leaving Harry beside her and the rest across from them.

"So Milla, what classes have ye got?" Seamus asked. Furrowing her brow,she looked at her scroll," History of Magic." Ron smiled at her "wicked we have that with the Ravenclaws and some Slytherins" Camilla found it hard not to smile back at him. He was somewhat cute.

"What other classes have you got?"Harry asked. "Um lets see: Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Muggle Studies then lunch and after I've only got Herbology and Astronomy." she finished looking up as they all at once started going on about which classes they had with her. At least she would know someone in each of her class so that was a plus.

"Don't worry,all will settle down soon" Harry whispered. She turned to look at her grand-fathers favorite student and offered a sweet smile which he returned. "I sure hope so. I already feel like I'm going insane" she giggled. Instantly she caught herself ,she hadn't giggled like that since...since the summer with a certain blond haired cutie. " Oi,are you alright?" Harry asked. Camilla shook those long gone thoughts from her head and looked at Harry, "Um yea. Its just going to be a long week." she said. "It wont be so horrid,not with us around. So,shall we get to class?"Ron asked as he stood.

Camilla nodded also standing and following him out the doors.

Besides being forced to introduce herself in every class the morning had gone by smoothly. By lunch time she was ambushed by a group of giggly girls who dragged her out by the lake to have their lunch.

Their loud giggles and squeals could be heard through the campus and Camilla could honestly say she was grateful for this.

Sitting there under the blissful shade of the tree were Luna,Ginny,Hermione,and other girls she later learned were Lavander,the twins Padma and Pavarti, Cho Chang and Hannah.

"So um Mil,how do you know Neville,Seamus,Luna and Ginny?" the dark, haired Asian asked. "I met them during 6th year. Id ducked away from school to come see grand-father,I normally never came until classes were done and the castle was empty for the summer, but that year I felt I had to see him." she grew rather quiet remembering that that had been her last time seeing him. " Um, anyways I was wandering around the castle late that night waiting for him to come back from whatever meeting he had when I came upon them sneaking about. It was rather suspicious!"

"You remember that night we were late for the meeting. You see we were on our way to a DA meeting when she pulled her wand on us. We were each suspicious of the other and us three pulled our wands at her. Seeing that she was out numbered she lowered hers and began to explain who she was. We didn't believe her until Dumbledore himself showed up and introduced us before walking away. She asked us to keep the meeting between us and that she would owl to see how everything with the DA was going along" Ginny explained.

" From the first owls we just kept it going until we bacame close through letters." Camilla explained. "Funny how fate keeps putting us in each others path." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Hm so you're not so new after all." Hermione said

"So Mil, is there a lucky guy back home?"Cho asked. "Oh my you would simply die at all of the sexy male meat here!" Hannah said with approving nods from the girls. "But there is only on Sex God that is at the top of every girls list here of wet dreams,naughty fantasies and dark desires." Padma purred creeping Camilla out a little.

"Ah,no there isn't one. But there was this one extraordinary guy I met. He was like no other. He was British mind you and tall and sexy. I met him on the beach in America one early morning as the sun was rising. I swear he was like a live,breathing Adonis. A marbled god! We spent the most amazing 2 month together before he had to come back. He was sweet,funny...very charming and such a great kisser!" Camilla said as she remembered the one time they'd locked lips when he told her he'd be leaving the next day. Then the last chaste kiss she gave him had been forever burned in her memory.

She was brought out of her daydream by a chorus of aw's. Camilla blushed as she looked at them. "Who is this Romeo?"Hermione asked. "Yea we may look him up someday"Pavarti giggled. Camilla clenched her jaw not liking this one bit. She knew they were poking fun but he was hers...her treasured memory and she didn't feel like sharing with anyone. He belonged to her even if it was only in her memories.

Then again what were the chances that they knew him.

Taking a deep sigh, she looked them straight on and opened her mouth "His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."


	3. Say Hello To Goodbye

**-Draco-**

Draco Malfoy was in no mood to attend his morning classes today. Him and some returning Slytherins had stayed up into the early hours of the morning drinking and partying amongst themselves. It was something they never could pass up.

It was a chance to finally be the teenagers they never really got the chance to be. Do the things them as teenagers weren't able to do due to most of them serving the Dark Lord.

So this year would be different. They'd study hard but party harder. This time around if they were to dislike someone it would be for different reasons. Getting passed everything with some was a work in progress but hell Rome wasn't built in a day.

He shot up in bed abruptly on that thought frowning deeply as he vividly remembered whose lips those words had come from. He pushed his green covers aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed making to get up when a well manicured hand snaked across his chest. " Morning love. Where are you running to?" came a husky whisper against his ear,her small breasts pressing against his lean, muscular back.

He turned slightly to look at the brunette clinging to him who was trying desperately to turn him on by nibbling on his ear. Little did she know she was failing miserably. Shrugging her off he stood and faced her,his rather annoying-good-for-only-one-thing girlfriend. "I'm going to shower. I expect my room in order and you gone by the time I'm done." he commanded.

Pouting,she stood and slowly walked towards him. "Draco,Draco...Draco you will have to stop treating me like some lowly,un-worthy...mudblood."she growled raising her head in defiance. Draco laughed darkly. "Or what? What if I don't darling?" he asked and chuckled at her shocked expression. The petite girl puffed and turned red. "I-I'll leave you! I won't be your girlfriend anymore!" she threatened with a satisfied grin. Draco laughed once more. "Fine! Just make sure my damn room is in order and you're gone!" he snapped in her gaping face.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could he turned into his bathroom slamming the door in her face,making sure to lock it. He wasn't at all worried about what just happened no,she would be back after she got over her little bitch fit. In the meantime he could alway find willing females to take her place,temporarily of course because unfortunately they were contracted to marry after graduation.

After he'd finished his shower he was pleased to find that his room was in order and no one was around. She knew better then to defy him. Smiling to himself he grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs to the Slytherin common room. It was still early and he still had no intent on going to classes until lunch.

As he entered the common room he found most of the guys launching around. "Oi,what are you lazy lot doing?" he called. Blaise,Theodore Nott,Goyle,Harper and a few others looked his way. Blaise grinned at him,"Passing the time,mate. What are you doing,besides making Astoria cry,again,that is?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes" That crazy bint is driving me mad. Enough of that,you lot up to a friendly game of Quidditch until lunch?" he asked. The young men stood and followed him to the pitch. Yep,he was still very much the Slytherins Prince.

"When has Quidditch ever been a friendly game between us?" Harper asked making the others snicker. "Oi,how long do you gather it will take Astoria this time to come around?" Nott asked. "I wager by tomorrow." Goyle said. " I raise your wager my man and say by the end of the week." Harper said. "I don't care. It will be an amazing break from her. If she comes around to soon I just may not take her until I feel like it." Draco announced.

"That reminds me,there was supposed to be a new girl here today." Blaise said. "Yea,yea. Bloody shame she's a Gryfinddor." Nott commented. "Have any of you have a look at her?" Draco asked intrigued. "She's bloody hot! Nice arse,nice chest...those legs...nice body in all. Big brown eyes, plump lips mmmm. Had about every bloody male in her face."Nott explained.

"Well, I just might have to show her what a REAL man is then."Blaise said. "Sure mate,right after I do."Draco called.

Lunch was underway by the time the guys finished their game and were headed towards the castle. They were just leaving the pitch when Goyle stopped them. "Bloody hell" Draco cursed. Coming towards them was Brown looking quite determined followed by Weaslette, Granger,Loony Lovegood,the twins,two other girls he never knew and someone else being hid by them all.

"Damn Draco,you fuck her one time and she can't get enough." Nott teased as the guys stood to look on in amusement. As they were getting closer they could hear snippets of their arguments."Lavender,this isn't funny!" Granger scowled. "Damn right its not?" Brown shot back. "It isn't our place to do this. Stop this madness,Lav." Weaslette hissed."NO! She needs to see him for how he truly is! Now,with us at her side not when she's alone and he hurts her!" Brown hissed back.

The guys looked at each other understanding that this was about Draco but the who needed to know was lost to them.

Brown stopped in front of him,a sly grin on her face. "Brown,to what do I owe this visit?"he asked. The girls had huddled closer blocking his view from the owner of the hands that rested on Brown's shoulders. "Good to see you too, Malfoy." Lavender said. "Yes, yes good to see you and the lovely bunch. What can I do for you?" he smirked and wagged his brows at her. Brown pursed her lips and scowled at him. "I have a lovely surprise for you." she said.

A chorus of "oohs" were heard from behind him. Draco slightly panicked. She and him had made sure to be safe before getting dirty in the sheets a couple months ago before school started. She couldn't be coming to give him bad news. "Do you now?" he asked skillfully masking his worry to indifference.

"Oh yes. There's someone you simply must meet...or rather meet again." she said flicking her wand then stepping aside to reveal a very familiar,very beautiful girl. She smiled upon seeing him,her eyes shinning bright with excitement and instantly he knew her. "Wow." came yet another chorus from the guys.

"Draco!" she cried in delight.

He couldn't believe it.

It was her. It was Camilla.

"Camilla!"he responded with mutual delight. "OMG! You're here! " she said. "I am and you're here too! You're a witch!" he commented. " And you're a wizard. You truly were like no other." she said making him laugh out loud surprising everyone. He soon stopped and composed himself to his cool,controlled demeanor. Everyone was looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"Of course I'm like no other,for there is no other like me. I'm the best there is,pet." he smirked. She frowned and raised a delicate brow at him. "What?" she asked confused and a nervous small smile playing on her lips.

"Its simple really. Considering the type boys you've had the misfortune of knowing its no wonder you find me like no other." he sneered,making his companions laugh. She turned to the girls who gave a sympathetic looks. She then turned back to the grinning faces of Draco and his friends. "Well you sure are different." she said without any emotion in her voice or on her face.

"No love, same old me. Great ones never change for we are always great!" he laughed.

This facade he was putting up was breaking her heart,he knew it. It was eating at him for hurting her until he realized something. She wasn't pureblood. Couldn't be. She'd been in a very muggle America living a very muggle life. And now she was here. She was the new girl. She was a witch.

"But you were so sweet and nice to me." Camilla said her voice cracking slightly, filled with sadness. The guys burst out laughing and play shoving him. "Holy shit,Malfoy! You were sweet to a girl!" Harper teased. "The great Slytherin Sex God showing a girl respect." Goyle joked.

Draco's anger spike just then. How dare she do this to him. How dare she embarrass him like this,she had no right. She didn't know him!. He was angry and feeling betrayed by her,by her omission of who she was.

She was near tears he could tell but at this point he didn't much care. "Fellas,the Slytherin Sex God does not do these things without motive. I had to try something to charm those knickers off of her." he said smirking her way. She gasped along with the other girls.

There were another chorus of "oohs" and snickers behind him.

They looked at each other for awhile before Camilla reacted by slapping him so hard he could swear he saw tiny birds fluttering around him. It was so hard it rattled his teeth. By the time he faced forward again it was to her retreating form, shoulders slumped in defeat followed by the girls.

Brown stepped forward,arms crossed and a victorious smile on her lips,"Say hello to goodbye, Malfoy." then she too turned and strode after the girls

Draco was left with an emptiness he'd never felt before.


	4. No Air

_**When I describe his hair in here I was going for the look he had going in Get Him To The Greek. I thought that was a really sexy look on him. So I did my best to describe it or maybe I didnt try hard enough..I dont know. I gave it a shot but you know what Im talking about.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**-Camilla-**

She stood by one of the work tables,the one closest to the front of the class. She had a hold of the bottom of her robe wringing it over and over in her hands. She'd sniffled a couple of times trying hard to keep the waterfall of tears at bay that were threatening to rush out.

After practically running away from Draco and after convincing the girls to leave her alone,she'd rushed straight to the greenhouses.

She felt like she'd been hit in the gut hard. Left gasping for breath,but getting no air. She was distraught,confused but more than anything she was ashamed.

It was that long Summer day,the day before he was to leave. He'd been so sweet and it was that fateful night,on the very spot they'd met, that she'd given herself to him. She knew then it would only be once,a nice summer fling nothing more, that they'd most likely never see each other again. He'd been the perfect gentleman that she'd decided there and then that there would be no one better,or a more perfect time,to give her virginity to.

It had been the most amazing night of her life.

She felt so ashamed for falling into his game. How could she not have known he was a wizard,how could she have been so blind. So stupid.

The Slytherin Sex God had played her,he'd played her well.

He'd got what he wanted,he'd wanted to hurt her and he'd succeeded. He'd gotten her where it hurt the most.

Even still,she just couldn't fully accept that he had changed drastically...or maybe he'd never really changed because as he'd said..it's who he'd always been.

He'd been happy to see her she could tell. You couldn't fake that...could you?

No,whatever was going she knew _her_ Draco had to be in there somewhere.

_Her Draco? _Who was she kidding,he never was hers to begin with.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she saw someone walk in from the the corner of her eye. She turned and gasped.

Every nerve ending tensed,her fists were white from being clenched so tight and if looks could kill she'd gladly do it. Draco was standing at the entrance looking surprised to see here there. She watched his Adams apple bop as he swallowed hard.

Physically he hadn't changed much. He was still very much gorgeous,right amount of muscles and still strode around with a confidence that demanded attention but then again no matter what he did it demanded attention. You gave it to him either way. His hair was the same length except he now wore it in a messy the appearance that he'd had not time to do his hair. It suited him. It was sexy and she very much wanted to run her fingers and tangle them in it..again.

She smirked at the sight of the red hand print on the side of his face. Good she'd left her mark. His eyes narrowed at her,guessing her thoughts and started striding towards her. "YOU!...WHY!" he bellowed.

Camilla's nosed flared but she stood her ground. He was a few feet away from her in all his fury but stopped short when someone called out "Oi! What's going on?" Draco froze and backed away. He took a stool at the other side,the far end, of the table. Camilla tore her eyes away from him to the new comer.

Neville and Luna made their way towards her and sat on the other side of her, Neville looking concerned between her and Draco and Luna with a secret smile on her face. "Are you ok? Was he bothering you?"Neville whispered as more students came in. She shook her head ,not trusting herself to speak. Luna then leaned in once Neville had turned away to speak to someone else. " Are you ok?" she whispered with a knowing look in her eyes.

Camilla knew she was asking about earlier. She couldn't lie to her. Luna seemed to look into ones soul,see deep inside you and know the truth but if you lied she'd never call you out on it. Swallowing hard she shook her head, "No." she simply whispered. Luna patted her hand. "It's ok. You're not alone" with that she turned away.

Camilla furrowed her brows and sneaked a glance a Draco. Some Slytherins were there all sitting together. One of the boys that she'd seen earlier with him was there and a slim pug faced brunette on the other side beside Draco. He was oblivious to them,perhaps to all as he rested his elbows on the table,hands clasped together and held to his mouth. He sat there starring furiously at nothing.

His dark skinned friend suddenly turned to her and winked. He was just as good looking as Draco..well almost. If those two were friends they were most likely the same. So in a very snobby manner,which she did on purpose, she stuck her nose up in the air and turned away. She heard him laugh out and Merlin,it was sexy.

Luckily,the teacher then walked in. "Ok class,we will be learning about the Blood Orchid today. It is used in many potions. We will be learning its origins, the ways to extract it,how its used,its effects, its ways it helps and ways it harms. Now partner up, no time to waste." Madam Sprout instructed.

There were a scraping of stools as everyone stood and moved to their partners. Camilla turned only to find that Luna and Neville had already partnered up so she stayed put to wait on whoever would partner with her.

"Miss. Vega,it seems you are without a partner and so is Mr. Zabini. Partner up with him and take your seats in front of Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson ." ordered. Camilla groaned and made her way to the end table were she dreaded to be. Her partner was already seated,waiting on her with a very cute smirk on his lips.

"Hello there partner. Im Blaise Zabini."he stretched out his hand as she took her seat. Camilla cautiously took it."Camilla." she simply said. "Pleasure to meet you." he said in a low voice. She couldn't help the smile that broke her face,he was very handsome and seemed to have a tinge of an accent."Are you perhaps Italian?" she asked.

He turned a dazzling smile on her,"Why yes I am."

"Aren't you the new little Gryfinddor every bloody male seems to be getting hard over?" the brunette she learned was Parkinson, asked. Before she could answer however Draco scolded her."Pansy,shut it. We have work to do!"

"Yes but our plants haven't been passed to us yet. I was just asking a question so get your wand out of your arse will you." Pansy snapped. Draco glared at the girl about to yell at her. As if knowing this already Blaise spoke up, "Now now children,lets all get along."

Camilla felt so awkward sitting there with those 3 Slytherins. Just then their plant was passed to them and Madam Sprout began the lesson.

Throughout the class she'd barely looked up or spoke. She concentrated as hard on her work and not on the boy glaring daggers at her and Blaise every time they spoke.

When class was over she all but bolted out and putting as much distance as she could between herself and those 3 people. Suddenly a hand caught her above her elbow. Panicking at who it was,she swung her arm wildly to get lose and spun furiously around to her pursuer,wand pointed firmly at their throat.

"Calm down,pet. I just wanna talk."


	5. Finally Breathing

**-Still Camilla-**

She gasped and relaxed her grip on her wand. "I'm s-sorry. I thought-" He held his hand up."It's ok. Expecting someone else?" he smirked. Camilla sighed but remained quiet as she looked into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Look,Im sorry." he said. She smiled and shifted on her other foot nervously. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. Before Blaise could respond Neville showed up with Luna. He looked suspiciously at Blaise. "Zabini" he greeted. "Longbotton,Lovegood." Blaise greeted in return. "You need us to wait for you,Milla?" Neville asked. "She's quite alright,Neville. Come, I believe I saw some nargels somewhere. See you two later." Luna called as she led Neville away.

"She's an odd one that one." Blaise said looking strangely after Luna. "Yea but she's sweet." Camilla defended. "Where were you in such a rush to?" he asked. He was smiling with a knowing glint in his eyes. He knew damn well why she was rushing off. "To...class." she made it sound more like a question and was not looking at him for it.

"Which would be?" he asked. Camilla inwardly cringed as she looked at him and saw his adorable smile on his face. "Astrology." she drew the word out slowly. Blaise threw his head back and laughed out loud. "That's a good hours away! You have a few hours of free time. Why would you go to it now?" he asked. Camilla pursed her lips and scowled at him."Ok so I wasn't going to class. Is that all you wanted?" she asked.

He straightened up and got serious."I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I'm here to lay down my intentions." he told her. Camilla crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Intentions huh? What may they be?" she asked him.

Blaise stepped closer to her and took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "You've piqued my interest. I'm most definitely interested in pursuing you." he admitted. "And what exactly is it that piqued your interest in me? Was it perhaps that as your mate said,it's easy to charm my knickers off!" Camilla retorted and snatched her hands away.

Blaise looked quite put out. "To be honest it was that slap you delivered. Any girl who has the balls to mark Malfoy's precious face like that certainly has my approval."he answered.

Camilla was quite skeptical and how couldn't she? She couldn't trust him,she didn't know couldn't allow herself to fall for the same shit she already had. Blaise sighed and took her hands once more.

"I'm not saying lets couple right now. I am saying give me a chance to have a chance. Don't make it hard for me to try. Like walking with you to class or wherever,sitting with you or inviting you to Hogsmead. I'm just letting you know of my intimate intentions." Blaise said.

Camilla looked around debating on what to tell him. He was being up front and he sounded honest. He had intentions of them becoming a couple but he was putting the ball in her court. It couldn't hurt to at least be friends and who knows it may or may not lead to something.

Just then she saw Draco emerge from the greenhouse,Pansy behind fixing her clothes. She took off in another direction but he was coming towards them,his eyes set on her.

She turned back to Blaise,"Fine. We can be friends and see what comes of it later. But if I sense anything tricky I won't talk to you or come around. I will avoid you like the plague right after shrinking your penis for as long as I see fit!" she told him. Blaise seemed intrigued even more and smiled. He eyed her as she became rather twitchy. "That's fine. Whatever happens will be at your command." he told her.

"Ok bye!" she turned to rush off as Draco was a mere feet away but she didn't get far for Blaise had took a hold of her elbow and pulled her back. She turned and groaned.

By then Draco was standing beside them,glaring daggers at them but trying not to show it. "Blaise,are you going to the Heads dorms?" he asked. He was completely ignoring her now and that was just fine with her. "You got your dorms finally?" Blaise asked.

She watched as Draco stilled and his eyes somewhat darkened as he saw Blaise's hand on her arm. "Yea we finally have our rooms. Coming?" he asked. "Sorry mate. I'll be by later. I'm going to walk my new friend here to...wherever she's going." Blaise said as he pat Draco on the back and began walking, Camilla in tow beside him.

When Camilla walked back into the Gryffindor common room after being dropped off by Blaise,she stopped in her tracks as Ginny,Hermione and Harry stood to face her. "Hello." she greeted them. "We need to talk." Harry said walking up to her. She looked between him and the girls and instantly knew that he knew.

"That was my business! Is nothing kept secret here?" she snapped. "No Milla,it wasn't us." Ginny protested as Hernione agreed. "Camilla,two of the biggest gossipers were there. Lavander and Parvati cannot be trusted keeping anything secret. I put them under oath to not speak of it. There are alot of things you should know about Malfoy." Harry explained.

"What? You mean things to help me understand why he did what he did and to forgive him?" she said sarcastically. "No. To understand some things,yes but not to forgive him. That's a choice only you can make on your own."Harry said.

Camilla was once again in a debate on what to do. Yes,Draco was a mystery she really wanted to uncover. She needed to know so she accepted. "Come. Lets go talk somewhere." Harry said, leading her out.

It was time for her next class by the time Harry was done telling her everything. Her mind was a whirl wind of thoughts as she climbed the stairs to the Astrology tower.

She doubted she'd be able to concentrate on anything the teacher said. Suddenly alot of things made sense and she could easily over look some things seeing as alot wasn't his fault. There was one thing however that stayed at the front of her mind. She couldn't get over it.

He'd been a deatheater. He had been on the dark lords side,even if he did turn over in the end..still. He was the reason her grandfather was dead even if he hadn't killed him. How to get over that. There's no way the Draco she had met those months ago was the Draco Harry had told her about.

Astrology passed in a blur. Everything was a blur until she'd made her way into her dorm. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat cross legged on the ottoman. She couldn't figure out how she would deal with that tiny bit of info that was bothering her. She wanted to yell and curse him but she didn't know how. She did know that their time to confront each other was inevitably coming.

Still lost she was in her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. After calling out it was ok to come in the door swung open and four girls walked in closing the door behind came and sat around her. For awhile they were all quiet until it got to be too much.

"What's going on?" Camilla asked. Ginny,Hermione,Luna and Cho looked at each other. "We've been talking-" Ginny started. "And thinking hard about what happened today." Hermione picked up. "We think you should teach that jerk a lesson. Get him back." Cho chimed in.

"It doesn't matter. You can't get somebody back if he doesn't care about you."Camilla told them. "But he does care. He wouldn't have been as happy to see you if he didn't."Luna whispered as the girls nodded their agreement.

"I'm sure you know about him and feelings after talking to Harry. He couldn't fake anything like that. He may feel something for you but how he treated you was inexcusable! Its about time he got something coming."Hermione said. Camilla looked around at the girls who after a few hours had become her close friends.

"How do you propose I do this?" she asked them. She didn't think he cared but somewhere deep inside her she wanted to get him back for humiliating her, for making her feel dirty and ashamed. "Humiliate him back!"Ginny said. "How?' Camilla asked. "Make the fucker fall for you! Like all out love! Make him break down his barriers and make him vulnerable then hit him hard where it hurt, his pride. His precious Malfoy pride." Ginny explained.

Everyone was quiet after the rambling. "That's a bit much,Gin. I mean yea he's a righteous arsehole. He treats women like nothing but maybe thats best saved for another time." Cho said. "Then what?" Ginny asked.

"Make him see what he's missing!" Hermione suddenly spoke up. They all looked at her curious now as to where this was heading. "We all know Malfoy likes getting whatever he wants,he always gets what he wants and there's nothing he would want more than what he can't have. He's already had a little taste of you but with him that little isn't enough. He did you wrong and you are going to show him what he could have had." Hermione explained.

Once again there was silence as they looked at her in wonder. "Wow. 'Mione, you evil little minx! I love it!"Ginny exclaimed. "Again,how?"Camilla asked. "Find you someone to date,specifically someone he doesn't like."Ginny said.

"O like Harry or Ron? There isn't anyone her doesn't like more than those two." Luna said. "No, I'm not using them or anybody like that."Camilla told them. "You wouldn't have to. He'd be jealous just by you being friendly to someone. You didn't see how he looked at you and Blaise." Luna explained. "Blaise?" the other girls asked.

"We were partnered up in Herbology and after class he told me that he intends on us becoming more than friends." she told them. "Perfect! No one better than his best mate!" Ginny nearly yelled. "I like this!" Cho said. "I don't know Blaise. I just met him! I did however agree to be friends and see where it goes." Camilla explained.

"Fine this is good. Stick to that. You technically wouldn't be using him. Just up it up a tiny bit and be more of your sexy charming self." Hermione said. "Flirt shamelessly."Ginny said. "Then he'll believe me a slut!" Camilla protested. "A slut he can't have." Ginny said.

"Gin!" the other girls nearly shrieked. "Ok,ok but don't be afraid to do so. You'll have him crawling back to you soon enough." she said.

Camilla thought on it. It wasn't a bad idea and she wouldn't really be using anyone so no one would get hurt and she'd still have the upper hand. It'd be good to get him back.

"Ok. I'll do it." and for the first time that day she felt like she could finally breathe.


End file.
